Poor Glen
by SamGrape
Summary: I love Glen, and I thought this would be a really cute idea for a story. This is my first story on here...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own A Nightmare On Elm Street or Glen Lantz but I wish he was my boyfriend!

PART ONE

Nancy opened the window. "Hi." It was Glen bobbing on the rose trellis. "(Gasps) God!" "I'm sorry. I saw your light was on. I thought I'd see how you were." "You know, sometimes I wish you didn't live right across the street." "Will you shut up and let me in? Did you ever stand on a rose trellis in your bare feet?" "Get inside before somebody sees you." "Oow!" "Shh!" "I hit my head." "Gotta be quiet. Mum's not even asleep yet."

Glen went to lie down on Nancy's bed as Nancy checked outside of her room and shut the door. She looked at Glen, "If you don't mind." She said, indicating him to the chair next to her bed. Glen got up off the bed, moved the TV off of the chair and sat down. "So, I heard you freaked out in English class today." Stated Glen. "Yeah, I guess I did." "You haven't slept yet, have you?" "Not really." Nancy told him, shaking her head. "What did you do to your arm?" Glen asked Nancy, grabbing her arm, noticing the burn. "I burned it in English class." Glen looked at her confused, but then his expression changed. His top lip went up, showing slightly more of his front teeth. He then lowered his jaw, half closed his eyes and took a small breath. He held his breath as Nancy looked at him in her usual concerned way. "Glen? Are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah."

Nancy grabbed a mirror to look at herself. "Oh, God I look 20 years old… Did you have any weird dreams last night?" Glen shook his head, "Slept like a ro… ho… kknxsschoo!" Glen looked up at Nancy, stunned. "Bless you." Glen bobbed his eyebrows and looked down, not wanting to say anything. He sighed a profound sigh. Nancy looked around. "Do you believe that people can dream about what's going to happen?" Glen sat back in his chair. "No." "Do you believe in the Boogeyman?" "No," Glen said, shaking his head, "Rod killed Tina, and you know that…" Glen's top lip went up once again and he lowered his jaw. He put his nose in the back of his arm, took a long, sharp breath, and, "Haaknxschoo!" Glen looked up at Nancy with an eyebrow raised, sniffing. "Bless you," Nancy said with a smile now. She noticed his sniffing and pointed to the tissue box on her bedside table. Glen grabbed a few and blew his nose quietly, avoiding eye contact. Nancy smiled at this. "Nancy?" It was Marge's voice. "Oh, shit," Glen said, getting up and heading towards the window.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

Nancy had told Glen to stay outside of her window until her mother had gone, but it was a chance to leave so Glen decided to go home. He didn't want any part of what Nancy was going to do, so Glen climbed down the rose trellis and started to walk across the street, back home.

Glen felt really worn-out and went straight to bed to lie down, sighing satisfyingly as he did so. He rolled onto his back, closed his eyes and sunk his head back further into his pillow. Once he was completely relaxed, that sudden sensation snuck on him once again. He lifted his head, shoulders and chest, and held himself up with his elbows. He took a long breath, cupped his hands over his nose and mouth, and, uncomfortably sneezed, "Hehknxshoo!" As he felt another approaching, he decided to get up, avoiding being in such an awkward position. He walked around his bed as he waited, eyes closed, eyebrows raised, hitching breaths, for the sneeze to proceed. "Hh…" he started, attempting to hold it back. "Hhnn…" he raised the back of his arm to his nose and at last gave in, "Haahknxsschooo!" He stayed, head still lowered for a few seconds.

His nose started to run, and he didn't have any tissues in his room. He had had no choice but to go out into the lounge-room to grab some and his mum spotted him on the way, with the back of his hand to his nose. "Glen? Are you okay?" Glen sniffed, "Yeah, fine mum." Glen grabbed a few tissues and wiped his nose. As he brought them away from his face, his mum noticed the pink edges of his nostrils. "Glen, you're not coming down with a cold are you?" "How di…" "I heard you sneezing up there." "No, I'm pretty sure." "You better go and get some rest." "Mum, I…" "Go on, Glen." Glen sighed and ambled back up to his room, bringing the tissue box with him just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

Glen put the box of tissues next to his bed as he got under the covers. "Haatknxscho!" He sneezed on his pillow unexpectedly. He groaned and turned his pillow around, sinking the back of his head into it. As he felt another coming, he rolled over, putting his head over the side, faced the ground and, "Haaaknxschoo!" The sneeze lifted his stomach. "Uugh!" He leaned over and grabbed more tissues to blow his nose. Maybe this was a cold. Whatever it was, it was annoyimg him.


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

Glen woke up, yawned and noticed that his nose was feeling dry. He walked into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. The edges of his nostrils were pink and chapped. Glen whined. "No... Hhnn... Haaatknxschooo!"

Glen stepped down the stairs to the kitchen, where his dad was sitting, reading the newspaper. "Good morning Glen." "Morning." "Up late today Glen, it's almost 11" Glen paused for a moment. "Where's mum?" "Oh, your mother's down buyin' a few things, she should be back soon." Glen nodded.

Glen got himself some cereal and sat down. His dad lifted his head from the paper and looked at him. "What's up with your nose Glen?" "Dunno."

Glen started eating, then felt the tickling sensation in his nose again. He put his spoon down and quickly swallowed, ready to break the silence. "Haaatknxschooo!" He sneezed into his shoulder, not having the time to put his arm up. His dad looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Bless you. Your mother was talking about this last night. She thinks you might be coming down with a cold." "I think it's already come down." "Hhmm. Well you might wanna stay inside today, it's pretty cold out." "Didn't have plans anyway... Hhnn..." Glen lifted his hands to his face, "Knxschoo... Haaatknxschoo!" "Gee, Glen..." Glen lifted his hand to show that he hadn't yet finished. He took another long, sharp breath, and, "Haaatknxschooooo!" His dad looked at him for a while, before blessing him. "I might have this later, dad." Glen said, pushing his cereal to the side. His voice now sounded a little congested.


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

Glen turned the TV on in his room and rested it on his stomach as he lied on his bed, feeling sorry for himself. After a while he fell asleep again.

"Glen?" There was a knock at the door. Glen was still asleep. "Glen?" His mum asked again, opening the door. "Glen," she shook him. Glen woke up, startled. "Are you feeling okay Glen?" He looked down and didn't speak for a moment, "Not really." He hated to say it. "You need anything?" "No, no, it's okay." "Well, if you need anything just ask." His mum started to walk out the door. "Actually," he started, "I'm kinda hungry; maybe I should go and finish my breakfast." "Glen, it's 2 in the afternoon, would you like me to make you some lunch?" "… Yeah, sure… thanks."

There was another knock at the door. Glen cleared his throat, "Yeah, come in mum." "Glen, I've made you some chicken soup." Glen smirked a little. The typical thing to make for someone with a cold. "Thanks mum." Glen sat the bowl down in the middle of his cluttered bedside table.

His typical pre-sneezing face appeared again as his nose tickled and Glen knew what was coming. His top lip went up, and so did his eyebrows. He lowered his jaw and squinted, taking many hitching breaths. The sneeze was there, and wasn't going away until released. Glen just lied there, eyes burning as his mum watched him warily. "Glen… oh…" Glen then sat up, putting the back of his hand to his nose, still taking quivering breaths. "Hh… hhh… ha…" Tears started to roll down his cheeks which caused his mum to whimper. She hated to see him like this. Glen's eyes tightened even more as more tears came off his eyelashes. "Haa… Haaaatknxsschooo! Haaatknxschoo! Hh… Hhnn… Knxschoo!" Glen felt intensely relieved. He looked at his mum, eyes watery and red, flushed cheeks with the marks of his tears. "Oh… Glen, you poor thing." His mum put the back of her hand to his forehead, "Gosh, you feel so hot." His mum felt bad to leave him, but she knew that that was what Glen would've wanted, to be alone. "I'll come back a little later okay?" Glen sniffed, "Alright." His voice was very congested now.


End file.
